Turning Fantasy Into Reality
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr "Jaubrey Prompt. Jesse and Aubrey are sleeping in their bed. Aubrey suddenly woke up because Jesse was calling her name. She then realized that Jesse is actually asleep and having a sex dream. Jesse becomes more vocal and Aubrey's laughter wakes him up. Jesse feels embarrassed but cheers up when Aubrey asks him if they can re-enact the events in his dreams."
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey Posen was an extremely light sleeper so it wasn't surprising that her boyfriend's snoring and sleep talking woke her up throughout the night. It wasn't ideal, but the blonde was more than willing to sacrifice a little sleep for Jesse's warm body to cuddle up to during the night.

Like clockwork, Jesse's snoring woke Aubrey up at 1:37 in the morning. After a few moments, those snores turned into groans that became whispers. At first the blonde wasn't sure what her boyfriend was saying, but eventually she figured out that he was saying her name over and over.

It didn't take long for Jesse to become even louder and more animated in the way he was saying his girlfriend's name, making it clear he was having a sex dream.

All Aubrey could do was giggle. She knew that it was natural and she had had her fair share, but she couldn't help but find it amusing.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh loudly after Jesse sleepily groaned out. "Fuck yeah Bree, just like that."

Aubrey was too busy laughing to realize Jesse had woken up. "Um, Bree, what's so funny?" The Treble asked slightly concerned that his girlfriend's course load had gotten to her and she was losing her grip on reality.

The blonde instantly sobered. "I'm sorry Jesse, just you woke me up with your snoring and then you started talking in you sleep which progressed into a wet dream…"

Jesse's eyes went wide with embarrassment. "Bree, I'm so sorry. This whole situation is totally embarrassing. I'm sorry for waking you up. I promise I'll get one of those mouth guards tomorrow. I'm sorry you had to listen to me have a wet dream."

The blonde got an idea and quickly let a stern expression take over her features. "I suppose I can forgive you on one condition."

"Of course, anything." Jesse said eagerly.

"Tell me what happened in your dream." Aubrey husked.

"What?" Jesse asked, completely confused.

"Tell me what I was doing to you in the dream." The blonde repeated, but more demanding.

"Um, well, it started with you giving me a blow job." Jesse started hesitantly, not sure where his girlfriend was going with this.

"Keep going." Aubrey prompted as she pulled Jesse's pajama pants and boxers down in one pull before licking his dick to life and beginning to suck him off.

Jesse placed his right hand on the back of Aubrey's head as he tried to concentrate on the dream through the amount of pleasure running up and down his spine. "Well, while you were blowing me, you deep throated me until I was about to come, but stopped and got on top of me, pinning my hands above my head while you rode me until you came. Then you went into your closet to change into a slutty version of what you wear to work and bent yourself over the bed and told me to take what was mine."

Aubrey moaned around Jesse's cock, making him thrust his hips up in pleasure, sending his cock colliding into the back of the blonde's throat. To Jesse's surprise, she let it happen a few more times until he was about to fall over the edge, then the blonde let him slide out of her mouth.

Before he could protest, Aubrey had climbed up Jesse's body, mounted him, and was easing herself onto his cock. After she had taken all of him, the blonde bent at the waist to pull him into a heated kiss.

When they puled apart, Jesse realized that his hands were now secured above his head in one of Aubrey's. "Just making your dream into a reality." The blonde whispered as she started rocking her hips against Jesse's.

It only took a few moments for Aubrey to build up to a frantic pace. Jesse started thrusting up to match her, a tell tale sign that he was close. Without warning Aubrey stopped, making the boy under her groan in frustration. "I don't think you coming happens until later in your dream." Aubrey teased as she brought her free hand down to start rubbing her clit. "Oh fuck, that feels so good," she moans out.

"This is stupid," Jesse thought to himself. "Aubrey isn't the boss of me. If I want to come, I'm going to." The young man concluded as he started thrusting his hips up into Aubrey's

The blonde stopped what she was doing and the hand that had been on her clit to twist his nipple. The brunette yelped in surprise and immediately ceased his hips' movements. "If you come before I give you permission it will be the last time you do so with my permission for the next two weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

Jesse's eyes went wide at his girlfriend's dominant tone before nodding. He knew that Aubrey wasn't kidding around.

"Are you going to be good and obey me or do you want to schedule a nightly date with your hand for the next two weeks?" The blonde demanded.

Without even thinking, Jesse agreed to be good, making Aubrey smirk at the power she held over him. "Good choice," she husked before starting to slide up and down on his dick.

As much as Jesse wanted to sit back and enjoy the feeling, he had to focus on not coming so he wouldn't invoke his girlfriend's wrath.

"Oh Jesse, I'm so close. Just a little more." Aubrey moaned out as her free hand moved to her breast to start pinching and pulling on the nipple as Jesse picked up his pace to help the blonde get off so he could have his own sweet release.

It didn't take much for Aubrey to cry out as wave after wave of pleasure to wash over her.

The blonde eventually came down from her high, releasing Jesse's hands and collapsing onto his body as she did. "Wow, that was intense." She breathed out.

"I bet it was and I'm really jealous," Jesse said through clenched teeth as he thrust his hips up to remind Aubrey that he had yet to come.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and got off of her boyfriend before disappearing into her walk-in closet. She reappeared a few minutes later in a black bra, a skirt that had been hiked up so high that it barely covered her ass, and the highest pair of heels she owned. "Was this what you had in mind?" She asked in a sultry voice.

Jesse just nodded with wide eyes, making Aubrey smirk at the reaction she got. The blonde strutted over to the bed to pull her boyfriend into a short, but passionate kiss before breaking it and bending over the bed, ass high in the air, and whispered, "Come take what's yours."

Jesse didn't have to be told twice as he hopped down from the bed and moved to stand behind Aubrey. The young man was pleased when he bunched up the skirt up and out of his way to see that the blonde wasn't wearing any panties.

Feeling bold, Jesse delivered a smack to each of his girlfriend's ass cheeks, making her yelp in surprise. The brunette lined his cock up with his girlfriend's entrance, teasing it a little before roughly pushing all the way in.

Aubrey started to arch off of the bed when a hand on her back pushed her back down so her face was buried in the bed. "Stay down." Jesse ordered as he moved his hand up to fish blonde locks as the as the other settled on his girlfriend's right hip to pull her back to meet his thrusts.

The blonde moaned into the sheets at how hot the whole situation was. This was the first time she and Jesse had ever incorporated any kind of power dynamics in the bedroom and she was thankful they were now, but also cursing herself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Fuck baby, this is so hot." Jesse said as he continued to thrust. "You dominating me? That outfit? You letting me dominate you and fuck you from behind? I'm on the edge just thinking about it."

"Me too. Just a little more Jesse, please." Aubrey said as she gripped the bed sheets.

The brunette picked up his pace as much as he could and fucked her as hard as he could. When he felt Aubrey's walls start clamping down on his dick, Jesse moved his left hand from the blonde's hip to her clit to start flicking it.

"Oh fuck," Was the last thing Aubrey said before she fell over the edge, burying her face into the mattress to muffle her screams, Jesse following not far behind.

When he was done, Jesse slowly pulled out of his girlfriend, making her shudder as cum came rushing out, but she didn't move.

Jesse wasted no time in picking Aubrey up and placing her gently on her side of the bed before going back to his side and puling the blonde into his arms. "Damn," was all he could manage to say.

Aubrey could only hum in response. Her eyes were already closed and she was half asleep.

Jesse just smiled before kissing the top of his girlfriend's head before following her lead and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm never drinking again," Jesse grumbled as he made his way back to the bedroom from the bathroom, trying his hardest not to stumble or make too much noise and aggravate the throbbing headache he was suffering from. It really was a miracle that he hadn't puked yet and all he had to do was piss like a racehorse every 10 minutes.

When he got back to the bedroom, Jesse heard little whimpers and moans. Unsure of if his girlfriend was just dreaming or if something was wrong, the brunette quietly tip-toed around the blonde's side of the bed to check on her.

To Jesse's relief, it was clear that Aubrey was just having a very vivid, exciting dream. "Thank God," he mumbled in relief before going to the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers, and getting comfortable.

Jesse's head hadn't even hit the pillow when Aubrey let out a long, low moan and mumbled, "Fuck yes, Jesse, that's it. Stay right there." The blonde's hips also started thrusting up as her hands rested between her legs.

It didn't take long for Jesse's eyes to go wide as he realized what he was witnessing. At first the brunette didn't know what to do. It looked like Aubrey was painfully turned on and could use some assistance, but he felt weird just going down on the blonde when she was still asleep.

Then Jesse remembered a few weeks prior when he was in a similar situation and Aubrey had taken care of him. Armed with that knowledge, Jesse felt at ease with his plan.

After pulling the comforter and sheets back, an action that went unnoticed by Aubrey, Jesse gently pulled her pajama pants and underwear down and off her legs before getting himself into position.

Jesse was shocked by how wet Aubrey was when he ran a finger through the blonde's folds. He couldn't be sure what she was dreaming about, but it was clearly something that was working for her and Jesse wanted nothing more than to help her get of to it.

Jesse didn't bother with a slow build up, he knew it wasn't necessary with the state Aubrey was in. the reaction was immediately felt as the blonde's hand fisted in her boyfriend's hair and her hips started rising to move in time with Jesse's tongue.

"Oh, fuck, Jesse, stay right there," Aubrey moaned out sleepily.

Jesse thrust his tongue extra hard to hit the spot he had previously been working, earning a small scream that quickly transformed into a gasp for air before turning into a gasp of surprise.

In the back of his mind somewhere, Jesse knew he was being spoken to, but the part of his brain responsible for giving a shit was pre-occupied with eating his girlfriend out.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on the back of his head pulling his head up that Jesse realized Aubrey was awake and aroused, but confused. "What are you doing?"

"You were having what sounded like a very hot, fantasy-driven wet dream so I decided to help you out." Jesse explained with pride.

"Yes, I was," Aubrey admitted distantly as her mind started to wander back to everything she had been thinking about before she had woken up.

"Babe," Jesse called to get his girlfriend's attention. When she didn't respond, the brunette returned to what he had previously been doing.

Aubrey gasped in pleasure and her attention was immediately back on Jesse.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good," the blonde moaned as she closed her eyes, and settled back into the pillows while pleasure raced up and down her spine. "Just a-a little more baby," Aubrey gasped as Jesse hit a particularly sensitive spot. "I'm so close."

Not wanting his girlfriend to have to wait any longer for release, Jesse stopped eating Aubrey out so he could pull the blonde's clit into his mouth and bite down on it lightly as two fingers replaced his tongue. "Oh God," Aubrey screamed as she went tumbling over the edge.

Jesse didn't stop until Aubrey had come down from her high before climbing up the bed to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before moving back to his spot to spoon her. "Feeling better?"

"So much," Aubrey whispered sleepily. "It was nice to wake up only to realize it was happening in reality."

"Wait, you were dreaming about me eating you out?" Jesse asked for clarification.

Aubrey just nodded.

"Well now I know why you were so excited," Jesse said cockily.

Aubrey didn't say anything. She just lay in content silence while her boyfriend held her in post orgasmic bliss.


End file.
